


when we come, we come together

by cherryliqueur



Series: kink bingo: ladies of riverdale edition [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Cock Slut, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/M, Face-Sitting, Grinding, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Teasing, Tribadism, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2019-11-22 00:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: When Betty is home sick from school, Veronica stops by to drop off her things and stumbles upon a scene she never expected to see.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Because I knew I wanted to write B&V smut, but figured, why not get FP in on the fun?

“Betty?”

Veronica adjusts her grip on the textbooks tucked into her arm as she knocks on the front door yet again, her ear pressed close to the wood to listen for footsteps on the other side, but it’s still quiet. She _knows_ that Betty is home; Veronica had called her best friend five minutes before first period, after Betty hadn’t shown up to her locker all morning, and the girl had sounded breathy and labored over the line as she mumbled something about being too sick to come to school. Betty _had_ seemed a little flushed yesterday, when everyone had ditched study group for milkshakes and fries at Pop’s, so Veronica wasn’t all that surprised that she’d fallen under the weather overnight.

Still, no matter how sick she is, Betty simply wouldn’t forget about Veronica coming over. Especially not when _she_ had been the one to ask her to drop off her textbooks and assignments, and though Veronica hadn’t heard from Betty since then all day, she knows her best friend would’ve at least sent a text if she changed her mind.

Veronica huffs, reaching for the knob on an impulse to give it a frustrated shake - but then it turns without resistance, evidently unlocked, and Veronica eases the door open and steps inside.

“Betty?” Her voice echoes through the house without response as she glances over the living room and into the kitchen. The place seems to be empty, and Veronica doesn’t doubt that Betty is probably in her room trying to sleep off her cold, so she walks over to the coffee table to set her textbooks down and glances toward the staircase. She won’t wake her or anything, but she should at least take a quick peek and check to see how her best friend is doing?

She bends down to set her bag on the floor, and that’s when she catches sight of it - something small and colorful on the bottom step of the staircase. Veronica frowns, stepping forward to take a closer look – and then completely freezing in surprise when she realizes what it is.

 _Panties_.

Black and lacy, and _torn_. She reaches for them on an instinct to grab them but thinks better of it, snapping her hand back with a soft, “What the hell?”

She glances higher up the staircase and feels her cheeks flush when she catches sight of a matching bra a few steps up, torn at the clasp as if it’d been ripped off. She takes a careful step around the discarded panties and up the staircase, noticing something in a small pile on the top step. She squints and walks up higher, wanting a closer look… then slaps a hand over her mouth as she gasps.

A wig. A black-haired, bob-cut wig that Veronica knows she’s seen before.

 _Betty’s_ wig, from that day in the hot tub with Chuck. Veronica bites down on her lower lip and glances over her shoulder at the bra–

 _Betty’s bra_.

“Oh, my gosh,” Veronica breathes, pressing both hands to her cheeks, which feel as if they’re burning up at her touch. She glances up and into the hallway to Betty’s door, which is cracked open just slightly, and, beyond the pounding of blood in her ears, she finally takes notice of a soft, whimpering sort of sound. One she couldn’t have hoped to have heard from downstairs.

Veronica’s feet take her upstairs before her mind can quite catch up, before she can prepare herself - but, as she pushes Betty’s door wide open, she realizes that _nothing_ could have prepared her for _this_ : for her best friend - perfect, girl-next-door Betty Cooper - to be completely naked, her legs spread wide and her head tossed back in ecstasy as she rides FP Jones’s cock.

Or rather, _he_ seems to be riding _her_ – her back pressed against his chest, their bodies flat against the bed as he grips her hips and pounds up into her with a brutal pace. Betty’s skin is flushed bright pink all over, her nipples pebbled and her limbs sprawled out and limp against the mattress, her head tossed back so that, from her spot at the door, Veronica can’t see her face. Now that she’s in here, in the same room as them, Veronica wonders how she hadn’t heard the way their skin is slapping together with his rapid thrusts, how she hadn’t heard her best friend’s whimpers and wanton moans echoing through her pretty pink room as her body writhes on FP’s cock.

“Your pussy is always so greedy for my cock, isn’t it?” FP groans, moving a hand off of Betty’s hip to twist it into her hair with a harsh tug - but rather than hissing out in pain, Betty only moans louder. “You’ve been taking my cock all day and you still haven’t run out of cum yet, you little Serpent slut.” He twists her hair tighter, making her body wriggle on his cock as her fingers claw at the comforter. “That’s the real reason you liked my boy so much, isn’t it? You didn’t like him because he’s sweet and emotional - you knew his cock was Southside cock and you wanted it. But you didn’t think you’d get the King’s cock, didn’t you?”

Both hands are on her hips again as he lifts Betty up and off of his cock, holding her just out of reach, and Veronica doesn’t know what to be more surprised by: how thick and long FP Jones’s cock is as it juts out fully-erect, or how much cum drips out of Betty’s quivering cunt and onto her pastel-colored duvet.

Betty whimpers, squirming in his grasp, her hips rolling as if seeking out his cock again - and Veronica feels herself getting wet as Betty’s whiny voice echoes through the room: “Please, _please_ , Daddy, please keep fucking me!” 

“Do you need it?” he taunts, moving her hips down to rub her dripping pussy over his cock, making her legs twitch. “You like being my little cock-sleeve?”

“ _Yes_ , yes, yes,” Betty chants, her cunt twitching against his cock as he continues to rub her all over him. “ _I need it._ Daddy’s cock fills me up so _good_.”

“I don’t know,” he drawls, suddenly pushing up on his elbow to sit up, moving Betty to sit up against his chest with the motion as he holds her cunt just over the tip of his cock. Betty grasps onto his forearms for balance at the sudden movement, her knees braced against the bed to keep her upright, and, through the messy curtain of her blonde hair that’s fallen into her face, she catches sight of Veronica. Betty’s eyes widen in surprise, but only slightly, and Veronica feels herself sway back as if in alarm at how completely, entirely _blissed out_ Betty looks in this moment: her eyelids half-closed, her gaze glassy and hazy, her cheeks flushed bright pink. There’s cum drying against her cheek, clumped in her hair, painted across her tits, but Betty doesn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“ _V_ - _V_ …” Betty starts, her voice tapering off into a squeal when FP slams her back down on his cock. But rather than fucking her just as fast as he had before, he keeps her nestled on his thick length, and Veronica watches, _fascinated_ , as her best friend whimpers and squirms against his tight hold. “ _N-no_ , no, please…”

“What?” FP asks, feigning confusion as he stares back at Veronica with a wide smirk, eyes glinting. “You seemed to like it slow this morning.”

Betty’s breaths come out labored and uneven, her hands fighting uselessly against FP’s forearms in an attempt to fuck herself down on him faster than the slow thrusts he’s giving her - and that’s when it clicks for Veronica, her mind going back to their phone call this morning, and how Betty had sounded _just like this_ in Veronica’s ear as she stumbled through her excuse of being sick.

_Oh my god._

“Guess your friend didn’t realize how much of a slut you were,” FP taunts. “Otherwise she would’ve recognized the sound of her best friend about to come on my cock when she called you this morning.”

Veronica stares at Betty, though the girl seems to be see right through her at the moment, her expression pained as she tries to urge FP to go faster. Instead, FP slides one hand down and over her cunt, rubbing two fingers against her tight little clit, and Betty keens out a moan as her body thrashes. He idly strokes her as he continues to smirk at Veronica, as if he can tell just how much it’s turning her on to watch her best friend about to come on his cock.

“I’ll tell you what,” he starts, slowing his fingers just as Betty’s eyelids flutter closed and her breaths grow shorter and harsher, keeping her suspended right on the edge. “If your friend joins us, I’ll let you come again. I’ll let you come as many times as you’d like.”

Veronica freezes, eyes snapping back onto Betty’s. Her lips are parted, her eyes glazed over, and with every slow, torturous circle of FP’s fingers, her eyelashes flutter as if she’s about to come at any moment. She looks _desperate_ , almost on the verge of tears, that’s how close she’d been to her orgasm. Then Veronica’s gaze darts down to where Betty’s cunt is clamping around FP’s cock, and Veronica feels her own cunt twitch in response, suddenly feeling achy and empty. Wanting to stretched out and fucked deep, just like Betty.

“I’ll do it,” she blurts out, her eyes still fixed on FP’s fingers on her best friend’s clit as Betty squirms on his cock. “I’ll join you.”

She swallows past the dryness in her throat, and when she finally lifts her gaze to stare back at FP, he looks positively smug. “We’ll see about that.”

———-

Veronica squirms, her nipples tightening, her clit throbbing as she watches FP’s cock stretching down Betty’s throat as he fucks her slow and deep.

Veronica is kneeling at the foot of the bed, her wrists bound behind her back with FP’s belt; as punishment for walking in on them, he’d said as he buckled it tight against her skin, making it dig into her with every little motion. Then he opened one of Betty’s vanity drawers and pulled out a bright pink dildo, switched on the vibrations to a low, teasing setting and stuffed it into Veronica’s cunt, which had been more than wet enough after what she’d seen when she first walked in on them. He knelt her at the foot of the bed, dragged Betty onto his cock again and teased her for another twenty minutes before finally letting her come just as he did inside of her. Then he’d grabbed Veronica by her hair and had her lick his cum out of Betty, making her best friend squeal and writhe as her tongue lapped at her oversensitive pussy.

She’d come twice more from this before FP shoved Veronica off and flipped Betty over and onto her back, her head dangling just off the edge of the bed to give him access to fuck her mouth. That had been half an hour ago, and Veronica is even more sensitive now, the dildo still vibrating on its lowest setting inside of her as she watches her best friend take every inch of FP’s cock down her throat until her body is spasming for air, then sputter as he pulls out, letting her catch her breath before doing it all over again. Occasionally he’d reach over to Veronica to fondle her tit, or he’d lean over and play with Betty’s clit when he was lodged deep inside her throat. And once, he’s tugged Veronica over by her hair and had her lick at his cock as it slid in and out of Betty’s lips.

But Veronica still has yet to come, and keeping the dildo inside of her is almost impossible with how much her legs are shaking and how slick her pussy is.

Then FP groans, his hips jutting faster against Betty as he fucks her mouth harder, and then he pulls out and wraps his large hand around himself, stroking his cock until he’s shooting his cum against Betty’s face and across her chest. The girl catches some of it on her tongue with how her lips are parted, panting for breath, and Veronica watches as the girl’s eyelashes flutter closed as she licks up his cum from her lips. Suddenly, Veronica has never felt more envious of Betty Cooper than in this moment, as FP shoots ropes and ropes of his cum against her fair skin and into her mouth.

His orgasm tapers off with a grunt, and yet, despite having just come, he has more than enough strength to grasp Veronica by her elbow and half-haul her body up and onto the bed. Betty rolls over, reaching for Veronica and pulling her all the way up, and suddenly Veronica finds herself being pushed onto her back as Betty climbs over her, laying herself over Veronica with a breathy sort of giggle. Veronica can feel FP’s cum where her bare skin is rubbing against Betty’s, and, when Betty’s thigh slots between Veronica’s, it nudges the dildo further into Veronica’s cunt as she presses against her clit and Veronica keens out a moan.

The bed dips as FP sits himself up against the headboard, wrapping a hand around his cock in lazy strokes as he smirks down at them. “Get her nice and ready for us,” he tells Betty, eyes glinting, “but make sure she doesn’t come.”

Veronica whimpers, a protest on the tip of her tongue, but Betty’s mouth slants over hers before she can complain, and, _oh_ – she’s missed this. She’d only kissed Betty once, but as soon as she had, she knew she wanted to do it again. Never once did she think it would be like _this_ , when she can taste someone else’s cum on her tongue and feel where it’s warm and sticking to their skin, but she decides that likes this much, much better.

Betty grinds against her slowly as they kiss, pushing up against the dildo in Veronica’s cunt with every slide forward, and Veronica whimpers and whine into Betty’s mouth. Then the girl shifts her body so that their clits are rubbing together, so that their tight nipples brush with the motion, and she yanks Veronica by her hair and moves her mouth over her face. Veronica catches on quickly, licking and lapping up every drop of FP’s cum she can get to on her skin, and for a few long, delicious minutes, Veronica is distracted from her need to come. She wishes she could touch Betty, squeeze her tits – and, as if the girl can read her mind, Betty does exactly that: reaching between them and moaning as she grasps Veronica’s tits in her hands and starts groping them, plucking and twisting her nipples.

Veronica moans, her body twitching, quivering, and Betty breathes out a giggle as she slides her body down a little to catch one of Veronica’s nipples in her mouth. “Can you come just like this, V?” she asks between sucks, her other hand still tugging at Veronica’s other nipple. Veronica whimpers, incoherent as pleasure shoots from her tight nipples to her throbbing clit. She’s not sure if she can, but it certainly _feels_ like she could come right now, especially with the slow and steady vibrations of the dildo still lodged inside of her.

Except, as the pleasure starts to spiral down her spine, she knows that she _can’t_. All this is doing is working her up, teasing her mercilessly, but Betty goes on as if oblivious to Veronica’s whimpering and whining. She slides her lips across Veronica’s chest to suck on her other nipple, grinding against Veronica a little faster, a little harder, and Veronica feels her vision go blurry and hazy.

She’s so distracted that she doesn’t realize FP’s gotten off of the bed until Betty squeals above her and Veronica’s gaze snaps down to see him standing at the foot of the bed, his hands on Betty’s hips as he starts fucking her from behind. Betty’s body slides against Veronica’s with the force of his thrusts as she moans and writhes, and Veronica whimpers as she tugs uselessly at her binds, wanting to free her hands to give herself relief. Her clit is throbbing and achy, and feeling Betty’s body getting fucked against hers is too much of a tease.

“What do you think, slut?” FP asks as his hand comes down on Betty’s ass with a hard smack. “Does your little friend deserve to come?”

“Y- _yes_ , oh _god_ ,” Betty moans as FP fucks her faster, harder. “She did so well, Daddy, and she’s so wet for you.”

He chuckles, smacking Betty’s ass once more before pulling out and shoving her higher up Veronica’s body, and Veronica can feel how wet Betty’s pussy is as it presses against her stomach. “Go fuck yourself on that pretty face of hers,” he commands as he reaches down and switches the dildo up even higher. Veronica moans, her body writhing, her hips jerking off of the bed, but then FP is moving Betty up higher, until she’s straddling Veronica’s face. “If you can make Betty come before you do, Miss Lodge, then Daddy will fuck you.”

Veronica keens out a moan as he switches the vibrations up even higher again just as Betty starts humping her face, grinding her slick cunt against Veronica’s mouth, and Veronica latches her lips around the girls clit and starts sucking. Betty’s moans fill the air, and then FP’s fingers are on Veronica’s clit, rubbing in slow circles, and Veronica’s vision nearly whites out from pleasure.

———-

“D- _Daddy_ , please,” Veronica cries out, her body thrashing as yet another orgasm bursts through her. Betty moans, grinding her cunt against Veronica’s stomach as she’s bent over Veronica from above, licking and sucking on her best friend’s clit as FP continues to fuck her in brutal, unrelenting thrusts. From this position, Veronica can see how the vibrating dildo in Betty’s cunt is making her princess anal plug shift as she clenches around both toys. She’d come twice from FP stuffing her and leaving the vibrations on high, and Veronica can feel Betty getting closer and closer to a third orgasm as she laps at Veronica’s oversensitive cunt with fervor.

Veronica has lost count of how many times she’s come since FP had taken the toy out of her, but just when she thinks she can’t possibly orgasm again, he squeezes another one out of her. He’d fucked her from behind as she ate Betty out, then had her ride on his cock as Betty groped her from behind and played with her clit, making her come harder and longer, and then he’d fucked her from behind again while she was laid out on top of Betty, the two of them moaning and kissing as Betty got herself off by rubbing against Veronica’s thigh.

“And here I thought you were supposed to be the tough one,” FP taunts as he pulls out of Veronica with a grunt, finally, _finally_ , giving her a chance to catch a breath. Her body feels tingling, humming and vibrating with how many times she’s come, and how hard she’s come, and she’s barely coherent enough to register what’s happening until Betty’s straddling her again, her cunt only inches away from Veronica’s face. The bed dips as FP climbs on, and then Veronica is watching as he yanks the dildo out of Betty’s cunt and sinks into her from behind, stretching her out, his hand reaching up to twist the princess plug still in Betty’s ass and making the girl keen out in a moan as he starts fucking her just as fast as hard as he’d been fucking Veronica.

“ _Daddy_ , Daddy, _yes_ ,” Betty moans, legs quivering, already on the verge of coming.

“You’re such a slut, you can come on this cock all day, can’t you?” He smacks her ass, then slides his hand around, playing with Betty’s clit and making her writhe, practically grinding down on Veronica’s face. “I bet it won’t take long until Veronica can come just as many times as you. I bet we can make her just as big of a slut as you.”

Betty’s response is a long, wanton moan as her orgasm hits her, squirting out of her and onto Veronica’s neck, into her hair, splashing against her chin – and Veronica licks her lips, smiling blissfully up at her best friend’s spasming cunt as she thinks that she kind of likes their plan.

She and Betty are a matching set, after all.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to expand this because it felt so short but I also didn't like anything I added on, so I apologize in advance for it being a tease! I just really wanted to revisit this fic in some capacity even though I didn't really intend to after first writing it. I'll try to find another B&V with FP scenario for more smutty goodness, but for now, here's another little treat!
> 
> -  
> [Kink Bingo: Ladies of Riverdale Edition](https://cherryliqkinks.livejournal.com/1557.html)  
> Veronica + orgasm denial

Veronica wakes up on the brink of an orgasm.

“Oh _god_ ,” she whimpers, eyes fluttering open as her back arches off of the mattress and her hips roll and roll, seeking out the tongue that had been languidly licking at her only just a second ago. Fingernails scratch delicately at the underside of her thighs, teasing her, but when she jerks from the tickling sensation, her wrists stay firmly in place above her head. She glances up to find them tied together to the headboard with a leather belt, and then a giggle draws her attention down to where Betty is settled between her wide-open legs, every bit as naked as herself and FP as he fucks her from behind in slow, lazy strokes.

Veronica feels her eyes widen, a hot flush of arousal unfurling in her stomach as she watches FP reach down and fist Betty’s messy ponytail in his hand, yanking her head up from Veronica’s pussy so he can angle his hips and fuck her harder. Betty mewls, nails digging into Veronica’s thighs where she’s still holding them apart, and all it takes is a few thrusts before Betty’s orgasm crashes over her.

Her wanton sound brings Veronica’s memories rushing back from what must have been only a few hours ago – coming to check on Betty after she called out sick from school, only to find her squealing on FP Jones’s cock as they fucked on top of her bed. Veronica remembers how she’d been blindsided by the sight bit undeniably aroused, too, so much so that she couldn’t resist joining in. She couldn’t resist being stuffed with a vibrator, making her desperate and whiny as she watched her sweet best friend take a cock all the way down her throat with ease. FP had fucked Betty on top of Veronica’s bound and helpless body, had made Betty ride Veronica’s face and suck on Veronica’s clit as her fucked orgasm after orgasm after orgasm out of her.

She’d _passed out_ from coming so hard for so much longer than she thought had been possible, and yet, despite the soreness in her muscles and the aching in her cunt, she feels her body throbbing with pleasure as Betty writhes on FP’s cock right in front of her.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Betty cries, collapsing on top of Veronica as FP continues fucking her through her high. Her moans are muffled against Veronica’s stomach, and Veronica’s pussy quivers in response, wet and twitching with the need to be fucked just like Betty. She’s no longer on the edge of her orgasm, but she’s still aroused, still feels like a breath away from sweet release as Betty’s naked body quivers on top of hers.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” FP groans, body curling over Betty’s as he comes inside of her with a loud growl.

Veronica whimpers, her clit tight and throbbing, but neither Betty nor FP seem to pay her any attention as their orgasms start to taper off. FP lets go of Betty’s hair and spanks her ass with a grunt as he pulls out, no doubt dripping more cum onto Betty’s pale pink bedspread as he mumbles, “Now _that’s_ how you start the morning.”

Veronica whines, jerking against her restraints, and Betty giggles as she lifts her head from Veronica’s stomach. “I think V wants attention, Daddy.”

“She got a little too much attention already, considering she’s hardly earned it,” FP says with a widening smirk. “I shouldn’t expect anything less from a spoiled little Lodge, though.” The bed dips as FP climbs off of it, dropping his ass into Betty’s desk chair and slumping back against it, legs falling open wide. Despite having just come, his cock is still impressively long and almost half-hard, and it only takes a few lazy strokes from FP’s hand before it starts twitching again. “She shouldn’t get off the hook so easily, shouldn’t she, baby girl? You didn’t get to.”

“No, I didn’t,” Betty pouts as she lifts herself up, still wobbling slightly from her orgasm as she sits on the backs of her calves.

Veronica licks her lips, swallowing lightly at the glint in her best friend’s eyes. “W-What?” she breathes.

“Daddy played with me for a long, long time first,” Betty tells her, tickling her fingers up Veronica’s stomach, skimming against her rips, making Veronica’s body jerk and quiver. Betty cups Veronica’s tits as best as she can in in her small hands, plucking at her nipples before rolling them between her fingers, and Veronica’s vision starts to blur at the edges from the sensation. “He sucked and pinched me right here” – Betty pinches Veronica’s nipples, _hard_ , and Veronica’s hips jerk off of the mattress as the pleasure shoots right down to her cunt – “for _hours_.”

Veronica’s vision nearly whites out at the thought, especially as Betty circles two delicate fingers around her nipples, the touch teasing and tickling after the harsh pinch just a moment ago. Then her eyes fly wide open, a loud moan falling from her lips as Betty leans down and sucks one into her mouth.

“B- _B_ …”

Betty hums, swirling her tongue, pulling off with a broad, kittenish lick before moving to the other nipple and doing the same.

“Knew you’d be impatient,” FP says with a chuckle when Betty draws back and Veronica whimpers at the throbbing in her nipples. “What else did Daddy do, baby girl?”

Betty smiles widely, dragging her hand down from Veronica’s breasts and over the curve of her hip, dipping between her legs, and Veronica’s entire body arches off of the bed when Betty strokes two fingers at her best friend’s twitching entrance. “Daddy stretched me out right here,” she tells Veronica, dipping her fingers inside, curling, and Veronica’s eyes roll back as she moans and moans. “He left me stuffed and aching for him, and he’d lick me here” – she brings her fingers up, drawing Veronica’s wetness lightly over her clit, and Veronica’s hips buck up into the air with a mewl from her lips – “just a little bit. He’d rub his cock all over my aching little clit, making my pussy clamp around my toys, begging for him instead. But he didn’t want my pussy just yet.”

Betty licks her lips, giggling, and Veronica feels her stomach somehow fall in dread yet flutter in arousal at the answer she already knows, though she still asks, “What did he want?”

“ _My mouth_.”

In a blink, Betty’s climbed up Veronica’s body and straddled her face, her wet cunt against Veronica’s lips, and Veronica licks Betty with the flat of her tongue as her best friend starts grinding against her mouth. She can taste Betty’s sweet musk and FP’s saltiness with every lick and it makes Veronica’s pussy even wetter, if possible. She _moans_ , wanting to be fucked, wanting to come, as Betty starts to ride her harder.

Then she gasps against Betty’s clit as she feels something cold and hard pressing at her entrance. She can’t see what it is with Betty straddling her face like this, but she can feel it slowly pressing into her, stretching her pussy out as it slides in, gradually growing thicker until it suddenly curves, wider and thicker.

Veronica’s mewl of realization is muffled against Betty’s cunt as the object starts sliding out of her before being thrust back in, faster and harder.

A beer bottle. _FP’s beer bottle_.

Veronica whimpers, hips rolling with FP’s thrusts as Betty’s hips start gyrating faster and faster above her, nearly in perfect sync with the beer bottle. Veronica didn’t think she could feel any more embarrassed at this point, but as she feels her orgasm starting to spiral down her spine, getting closer and closer, her skin flushes in pure humiliation at the thought of coming on FP’s beer as Betty’s body goes rigid above her.

Betty’s orgasm squirts out over Veronica’s face, soaking her cheeks and into her hair as she writhes atop her, but Veronica can’t focus on anything other than the fact that she’s finally, _finally_ –

FP rips the bottle away, Veronica’s pussy clamping and clamping as her pleasure slams to a sudden halt.

“No, no, _please_ ,” Veronica whimpers, hips jerking against the air as Betty rolls off of her and collapses to the bed once more, giggly and sated. Veronica’s face is wet with Betty’s orgasm, her vision blurry with her own arousal as she blinks up at a smirking FP as he stands by the bed. He drags his tongue up the neck of the beer bottle, licking the taste of Veronica’s cunt off of it, and Veronica moans as she jerks against her restraints once more.

“Oh, little Lodge,” FP chuckles as he pulls open one of the drawers of Betty’s nightstand, pulling out a vibrator from inside. He smirks, flicking it one with an angry buzz, and he brings it down to Veronica’s cunt, pressing it just below her clit. Veronica squeals. her eyes crossing from the sudden stimulation. “We’re just getting started.”

 


End file.
